Froppy
Tsuyu Asui, also known as the Rainy Season Hero: Froppy, is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. She is a part of Class 1-A. She is currently doing an internship under the Dragoon Hero: '''Ryukyu, alongside fellow U.A. High School students, Ochaco Uraraka and Nejire Hado. '''Appearance: Tsuyu is a short girl with a frog-like appearance. She has long, dark sea-green hair which she ties in a bow on her back. She has very wide eyes with pure black irises and distinctive lower eyelashes. Like a frog, she has a wide mouth. Her Hero costume is a green and black skin tight suit with yellow linings which imitate a frog's skin markings. She also wears goggles, gloves, and boots with a frog-like design. Despite her boots being shaped like frog feet, she does have ten toes. Personality: Tsuyu is a straightforward and laid-back individual who always says what's on her mind and what she thinks about others. She prefers to be called "Tsu", but has stated she only wants people she views as friends to refer to her as such. Tsuyu is noticeably calm and collected, being able to stay level headed in stressful situations. Smart and studious, Tsuyu is known for having great judgement and is rarely moved by emotion. Her usual expression consists of a vacant stare, which makes reading her thoughts and emotions difficult for those around her. Tsuyu has a habit of tipping her finger against her mouth while speaking or pondering. She also says "ribbit" as a replacement for many of her single word replies. Abilities and Powers: Quirk - Frog: Frog: Tsuyu's Quirk allows her to do anything a frog can do such as: hopping long distances, jumping, sticking to walls, extending her tongue, which can lift an entire person's body, up to a maximum of 20 meters, ejecting / washing her stomach, secreting toxic, sticky liquid, and camouflage. However, when she is in cold environments for too long, she is unable to use her Quirk and goes into hibernation. Fighting Technique: * Camouflage: Tsuyu uses her frog-like body to match the temperature and colour of her surroundings in order to mask her presence. History: Before starting at U.A., Tsuyu's mother and father had to travel for work often, which gave them little time to raise their young children. Tsuyu was left with the responsibilities of raising Samidare and Satsuki, such as making dinner for them. Although it was tough raising her younger siblings, Tsuyu still found her life to be wonderful. Two years ago before starting at U.A., Tsuyu's hero studies at her middle school piled up and she didn't have much free time for herself. Tsuyu's busy schedule, as well as her frog-like appearance, made it difficult for her to make friends. During her time at middle school, there was a student who started stalking her named Habuko Mongoose, who also had difficulty making friends. Habuko often used her Quirk, which paralysed whoever she looked at for three seconds, on Tsuyu. Despite this, Tsuyu wasn't bothered by Habuko's stalking because she could understand her as they were both lonely. One day, Tsuyu mustered up the courage and finally asked Habuko to be friends. Habuko was surprised and touched by Tsuyu's kindness, before happily agreeing to be friends with Tsuyu. Eventually, Tsuyu and Habuko graduated from their middle school, but went to different high schools though they kept in contact. Two years later, the day after U.A.'s semester began, Tsuyu receives a message from Habuko which states that she made new friends at her new high school and next time she will introduce them to her. Even though they ended up going to different high schools, Tsuyu notes that she will always be friends with Habuko. Tsuyu decides that, like Habuko, she will make lots of friends at her new high school as well.Category:Character Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:Student Category:Female Category:Human Category:Class 1-A Category:Intern Category:Ryukyu Hero Office